My So Call Life
by 0Memories of Nobody0
Summary: When Seth starts high school he gets a lot more than he bargained for when he ran into Jacob Black on his first day.  Twilight Jacob/Seth High school AU. Eventual Lemons
1. The Encounter

My So-Call Life

By 0Memories of Nobody0

Sorry readers for the change in formatting… BTW, anything that's juicy, lets say a lemon, I will be leaving a lemon notice in the chapter. Like at the beginning of the story (Above the Disclaimer). Anyways I hope you enjoy my second story. Sorry about my first story... Yeah I know, I should've probably continued but it's just difficult to think of anything new for that story. Anyways, please don't forget to leave a review for this new story :P

Summary: When Seth starts high school he gets a lot more than he bargained for when he ran into Jacob Black on his first day. Twilight Jacob/Seth High school AU.

(Told from Seth's POV for the entire story, but there are some Main POV that usually focus on Seth during the story. You'll just have to read the story to discover the change in POVs.)

I probably talk too much. Now getting on with the story… ;P

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 1- The Encounter

*Beep Beep Beep*

"Damn… alarm clock… " I grumbled. Rubbing my eyes, I slammed my fist on the snooze button. Looking at the alarm clock, which read 6:30a.m.

Time for to get up and ready for my first day of high school. Yes, I'm in high school, a freshman to be more exact. I attend a high school that is only for the residents of La Push. A high school called La Push High School…Yeah they couldn't think a better name than that so they had to make do.

Well for starters my name is Seth, Seth Clearwater. I'm quite short for my age, but highly intelligent. Surprisingly, I am quite athletic in running. But back to my intelligence; I could be in advanced courses like calculus I for high school, you know, courses that usually juniors or seniors take. But they wanted me to be with my appropriate age group level.

So I could have been considered a very young junior, but the principal and staff decided for me to be a freshman and take all those basic yet super easy class made only for freshman since I was only 14 and 1/2 years old.

Sure, I can deal with people calling me a nerd of sorts, but I can't stand being with a crowd of popular people. They seem so um… different. Besides that, I have no social life so I just stay home and study; tests or no tests. Sadly enough, I haven't even been on what people a "date" or to a "dance".

Anyway, getting back to today. Today was going to be an interesting day for sure somehow, I just had a feeling.

"Seth! Oh Seth! Time to wake up dear." Ah yes, the cheerful voice of my mom, Sue. She had the good luck to be taking me to school today. Did I mention that I had a sister who was a senior and attended the same school as me? Her name is Leah.

Leah is just in another category from other girls. Not in a bad way or anything, she's just different, like the popular people as I like to call them. She's the popular girl while I'm just nerdy Seth. Shamefully, people don't know I can run very fast. I just chose to hide that ability from them.

"Yeah Mom, I am up." Stretching and yawing now standing up I made my way toward my bathroom. Opening the door to the bathroom, I walked right in. Turning around to close it, I check the back of my door to see if I had hung any clothes to wear today.

Luckily I had my nice, slim black jeans and a cool short sleeved shirt that said: Don't Judge Me, I'm A Genius. I rid myself of my spare clothing that I had worn to bed last night and then stepped in the shower.

I began thinking about what I have to do to leave a good first impression on my teachers so that I could be moved into advanced classes. So I formulated a plan that would get the teachers to notice my talent and smarts while I was showering. Ten minutes passed and I had finished taking my shower. I had also at the same time finished formulating my plan.

Quickly drying myself, I put on my fresh clothing for the day and looked at the mirror. Even though I am technically a nerd, I don't really have the appearance of one. I don't have that snobbish appearance that people can distinguish you as a nerd, no no no I have the appearance of an average teenager who has no acne problems. I could be even considered attractive. I am even a bit muscular, but people can't tell though since I wear clothing that hides that. I have a nice four pack, yeah trying not to brag and a nice set up arms that can bench 120lbs.

After describing myself by looking in the mirror I went downstairs and into the kitchen for a quick breakfast. I wanted to be at school early since I still have a hard time finding my classes. This is all so new to me.

Grabbing myself a bowl of cereal I ate for what felt like eternity. Constantly I stared at the digital clock on my family's electric stove. By now it was 7:00 and school didn't start till 8:30. Gulping down the rest of my food, I yelled for my mom as politely as I could, "Hey Mom! Lets go!"

"Oh Seth you look absolutely beautiful today!" she said, walking into the kitchen to get her car keys. I just didn't respond since she was always like this, and went to grab my supplies that I needed-pens, pencils, erasers, folders, etc.

The ride to school was short and quiet. The high school was actually only a few blocks from home so, I could've actually run from home to school, but my mom didn't want that. No she wanted me to be safe. Well, I'm 14 and 1/2. Old enough to be alone in the house by myself. So I just wish she could trust me better.

My heart started racing when I got there. Thankfully the windows of the car were tinted, since I started breathing in and out weirdly like I was hyperventilating. There were tons of students outside just chatting by their cars and just hanging out near the parking lot.

My mom pulled my out of the trance of fear when she stopped the car. "Ok, call me Seth when I need to pick you up. I love you! Remember!" I stopped her since she always said the same thing over and over on my first days of school.

"I get the point Mom. So I'm gonna get going. Later!" With that I stepped out of the car and grabbed my supplies. I must have looked like a fool since people were staring at me oddly. I looked at what I had and realized that I was the only one to bring everything in plastic bags, while they brought everything a day earlier since they didn't have anything to bring for today.

Altogether I was quite embarrassed. So ultimately I brought out my IPod and started listening to my set music playlist for school. I ignored all of their stares and just continued walking. Walking to my own well… dilemma.

The moment I entered the school, I looked around and it was extraordinary. It was a massive school, quite similar to shopping mall that looked all too familiar. Anyhow, my dilemma was me getting lost. I wondered for what felt like hours looking for my locker. It all ended though, when I came upon the school's office.

Gathering everything, I entered the office calmly. And of course, the secretary asked who I was and yada yada yada you know the rest. I was given a schedule, a map, and an agenda book that contained my looker number. Thanking the secretary for all of her help I secretly felt like an idiot. If I had read the papers earlier that stated instructions on what I was supposed to do today, everything would have gone a lot smoother.

Making my way toward may designated locker area I noticed that everything was mixed. It was like this, people are randomly mixed up and placed wherever there was locker space for them. So like for example, a junior student could end up being in a section that is full of sophomores and freshman. From where my locker was and from the sticky notes on other students' lockers, I was in a section that had a few juniors. The rest of the locker section here belonged to the seniors.

I was right near my locker, in fact I was so close I could see the numbers at the top of it. With a great multitude of luck, I had one of those lockers that were not in the middle of the section, I was the second locker from the right near the opening of where people leave or enter the locker area.

Anyways getting back to right near my locker. I was right near my locker that I got a bit excited and started speed walking at a very fast pace. I didn't know that this would lead to my first, well start of attention. As I walked at a very fast pace, I looked away for one second and just my eyes curiously looked around my surroundings. Little did I know that someone else was walking a very fast pace at well. Except this certain someone was texting on his phone.

How did I know this, well I looked back to where I was headed and it was a bit late. We collided, both of us falling to the ground. In the impact all the school supplies that I had in my shopping/plastic bags fell out. Luckily no one was there, in this locker area to make fun of us. I fell flat out on my ass, and all my school supplies fell out onto the floor.

"Shit." I quietly said. The person who I collided with said the exact same thing expect that the person was a male with a deeper voice than mine, "Shit."

I glanced at the person who ran into me and what a sight to behold. The guy who I ran into was tan like me, brown hair, and was very bulky/muscular that his tight shirt helped show off his body like one of those supermodels or attractive jockeys. Sure I'll admit I'm considerably Bi. The reason… well for some odd reason I found myself attracted to girls when I was younger and when I got to like the age around middle school I found myself attracted to guys as well.

Getting back on track, the guy rubbed the back of his head and opened one eye. Apparently, he closed his eyes due to the recoil of us colliding. Personally I thought he could've handled the collision for a big guy like him, but I guess he couldn't.

After rubbing his head for a bit he stared at me and well… a grin seemed to form on his face. Oh his face was so beautiful, it was like I was staring at a movie star or something along those lines. I was suddenly snapped down back to Earth when he spoke to me.

"Hey, are you alright?" His voice was so alluring, for a while I just wanted to hear sit there and listen to his voice all day. But, I didn't want to get made fun of for my 'choices' so I responded. Although for some odd reason my body was acting very strange from the moment I met him.

"Yea… Yeah… I'm fi… fine." Never in my life have I stuttered like I did now. It was very embarrassing. But I just didn't let my emotions get the best of me right now.

"That's great to hear. Sorry for running into you. Here, let me help you pick up everything that I caused you to drop." Then the guy started picking up everything, while I just stood there mesmerized by his appearance.

However, he finished picking up everything within 30 seconds stopping me from continuing to gaze at him. "Okay, I think that's about everything."

"Th… Tha… Thanks…" I was barely even able to utter a word at all.

"Hey, just relax. From the looks you must be a freshman. Am I right?" Grinning… Just great.

"Yeah." I tried looking away, but he was too damn gorgeous.

"Well you'll get used to high school. By the way I'm a senior just for your info." Shocked, but not surprised. Most people that I see that are usually very attractive are people who are older than me.

"Ok… Thanks again for the helping me… Um… What's your name? Sorry if I'm… um… being rude." Damn I need to stop with these stuttering habits.

"Oh. Well my name is Jacob, Jacob Black." He ended his sentence with another of his gorgeous smiles. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Seth, Seth Clearwater." Whatever happened a few moments ago, caused me to regain my confidence.

Again another one of his smiles… Jacob then glanced at his cell phone then looked back at me. "I'll be seeing you later Seth." With that he walked away, but he turned around again to face me. "Sorry, but I need to be somewhere now." And just continued walking away.

I felt weird. My mind, my body, just wanted to continue being in his presence, talking to me or not. I felt like I wanted to be held by him, comforted by him for no reason whatsoever. Sure you can call me a freak or whatever, but I am who I am. Just a regular teenaged 14 and 1/2 year old who is considered a nerd.

Snapping myself out of my trance I was now finally right at my locker. I put down my supplies, opened my locker and began organizing everything. The event altogether took about 10 minutes. Glancing at my cell phone, the clock read 7:50.

"Damn… Damn… Damn… I need to do things at a faster pace." I whispered to myself.

I had finally finished organizing my locker when I heard the bell ring. Being new to high school and all, I was quite shocked. I was starting to think I was going to be late to class, but I looked at the sheet about my schedule and stuff. From what I could tell, that was the 30 minute bell. A reminder that there is 30 minutes before class started.

Calming myself down, breathing in and out slowly I regained my composure. I grabbed the supplies I need for my first 3 classes and went to look for my first class.

Half way, walking from my locker to my first classroom, Science, I heard my name on the intercom. "Seth Clearwater, Please report to the school office immediately. Thank you!"

Knowing that I did nothing wrong I went to the office. Glancing at my cell phone along the way, it was almost 8:30. Immediately, I rushed to the office in big wonder about what they needed to tell me.

Arriving at the office, I had a short and brief talk with the secretary. Apparently, the principal and staff decided that I needed to be moved up to some advanced classes, so ultimately they needed to change my class schedule. "Here Seth. This is your new schedule. Sorry for any confusion." The secretary said in a bittersweet tone.

"By the way here's a pass for being late to your first class. Since your special, we will not count you as tardy." Handing me a pink slip with some of the secretary's handwriting on it.

"Thanks." Was all I could think of at the moment, still shocked with the sudden change. Exiting the office I sprinted for my locker and checked my new schedule. I was excited as I read the classes:

Trigonometry

AP Chemistry

Information Technology II

P.E.

Senior English

AP World History

and wait what… Senior Physics

Damn… It seems that they looked at my past scores on my tests in science. Particularly in my early physics tests when I was in 6th grade. It's shameful, but I had a hard time with physics. Sure Physics class was easy… sort of. I had a problem understanding the values of motion, velocity, and all that other crap that was regarded in physics.

Sighing to myself, I looked back at my schedule and noticed that there was a small note attached. It read- Again sorry Seth for any confusion. Well, since you don't have the necessary materials which is our fault for giving you a false schedule, we will be providing you with the necessary materials. Upon visiting your classes today, your supplies that you needed for that particular class will be there waiting for you. So you don't really need to bring anything to your first class today, but you do need to bring a planner and a binder. And in addition, bring some pens or pencils. You are a very intelligent student, please do not let us down.

Sincerely,

The Faculty and Staff at La Push High School

P.S. Here's a little something for causing you this much trouble.

Wow… They gave me $50. Well I guess I could put this money to good use. Putting my now special schedule away carefully along with the money I grabbed everything that the schedule said I needed.

Walking in the hallway was very eerie. There was nobody outside in the hallway with me, so it made me feel very empty. From memorizing my schedule, I found my first class. Quickly switching my cell phone to silence and putting it away I slowly grabbed for the door handle.

Taking one quick breath, I opened the door. The class was Trigonometry, so the classroom just looked like regular room, just desks, a large erase board, and a teacher desk at the head of the room. From the looks of it, the only entrance into the classroom was through the door that I had just used which was in the back of the classroom.

Although, from the moment I opened the door and stepped in everyone turned around in their desks and stared at me. The teacher was writing some notes on the board and turned around as well, due to the noise of people turning around. He took notice of my presence and ushered a 'Hello'.

I was then asked to come to the front of the classroom. There the teacher introduced me, while I just stared away from the other students glare. When he finished, he pointed to an empty desk that was in the back of the classroom and told me that I was going to sit there for the rest of the semester. So I went to my desk and as I was walking I could hear all the whispers of the other students, "OMG! It's a nerd! Isn't he a freshman? Lets make fun of the dork! ssshhh… shut up he's coming this way."

Ignoring them, like I usually do to people who treat me badly I finally made it to my desk. The teacher arrived a second no sooner and gave me the supplies for his class. Of course, all the students were shocked since they weren't given supplies and they had to buy theirs. But some really didn't care. They just wanted the teacher to continue what he was writing on the board.

None the less, I checked over everything that I was given. It only took a few seconds and I said my thanks to the teacher. He replied welcome and continued his discussion. "Okay Seniors and Freshman. Today we'll be learning about…" And he continued talking for about 30 minutes, while occasionally writing notes up on the board.

I copied everything down and glanced at the clock on the wall. Reading 9:20, class was almost over. So the teacher, once he had finished sat at his desk and started reading the morning paper. Somehow the students knew what he meant and pulled out books that they were going to read. I on the other hand, looked around.

I didn't know this, but it seemed all too true. I was quite afraid of being in a room full of people that I'm not accustomed with. I prefer being around people who are my age level, but this was a bit much. All the people in the room were seniors except the teacher.

It didn't' take long though before my thoughts were interrupted by someone who sat about one seat ahead of me turned around to face me. "Hey Seth!"

Looking at the person who was talking to me I realized it was Jacob. My heart then started beating faster. It was an odd occurrence, just like the time when I ran into him at the lockers.

"Uh… Hey Jacob." When I talked to him, it felt so damn odd. But I didn't let that stop me from talking.

"So… from what I just heard, your *cough* intelligent." I just frowned at the word intelligent.

"Yeah I am. Is there a problem with that?" I was starting to get worried. Maybe I said that last part a bit too harsh.

"No..Nothing there is wrong with that. It's just that you're probably going to be an easy target to be made fun of." Hearing that made me crumble.

"Heh… Well hopefully I have more classes with you." Jacob said. He looked at the clock and looked back at me. Again my heart rate started beating faster.

The bell rang which indicated the end of first hour or class number 1. "See you later." He stood up and grabbed his books then left the classroom. I just continued to stare at him, but something caught my attention. I could have sworn that he just quickly looked back at me and flashed a smile at me, yet again.

_IMPOSSIBLE… This isn't happening!_ I thought to myself. It was like my world was being reformed. Suddenly I didn't feel so good about being around other people especially the people who constantly make fun of me. I felt good being around Jacob.

I need to just focus. Forget about what happened and move forward. School first and everything else comes last. School is my main priority now. I told myself repeatedly, over and over. If you listened to my head you would hear it replaying this same message like when you listen to music that suddenly rewinds itself then plays again and… you get the point.

Somehow I made it to my second class, AP Chemistry, while I was in a deep thought. Stepping into the room, there were tables instead of desks, common for a science class. The first thing I saw was a big notice on the wall that read something about lab partners for the entire year and seating arrangements.

Sadly, it seemed like you couldn't choose someone you wanted to be partnered with. You just let fate take over and wish for the best.

I looked for my name and found that I was partnered with…

I couldn't finish because someone with a very outdoor like scent was right beside me. I knew who it was, it was just I was too shocked yet again, since it was…

"Hey Seth! Great seeing you again!" In a flash, I was pulled into a tight hug.

Luckily no one was in the room when this happened, but a few students who walked by the classroom saw what happened and just laughed.

It felt like forever, but I was released from the hug. Trying my best to catch my breath only caused the person who put me into an asphyxiated state to laugh. "I missed you brother."

"Damn…" Was all I could say. _It's Leah…Wait…This isn't Leah…_ "What the hell woman! Where is my sister, you're not her! This is a fake Leah! She's never this nice to me let alone even making contact with me!"

Leah just stood there laughing and laughing. Before finally she stopped and put on a calm expression, but spoke in a very sweet tone. Not in her bossy tone. "Well Seth… It's just that you're growing up now. Mom understood when I usually argued or got into a fight with you. It was just because I didn't want to see my brother grow up into the guy he is now… Mature wise, I really do care for you; sorry for everything that I did that caused you to get into trouble."

I started crying, but only for a brief moment. It wouldn't look right if a freshman like me would start crying in an advanced class full of older students.

Leah, as if right on cue came up to me and brought me into a more gentler hug. This sister and brother bonding moment was ruined by my sister yet again.

"So we're gonna be lab partners… Sounds fun right? I guess we need to be nicer each other better so we can be the best lab partners ever right?" She spoke with such enthusiasm. I became jealous. She even, actually held up her hand for a high five. I gave her a high five and just sighed silently.

Today was certainly going to be a hectic one wasn't it.

After the atrocious class of P.E. where I kept getting hit by dodge balls, it was lunch. Leaving the gym as quickly as I could I went straight to the cafeteria. Nothing ever surprises me at this school now when I saw Leah waiting for me. She told me to walk along with her so she could tell me the basics about getting lunch here.

Once she had finished, we both got our lunches and I followed her to where she wanted to sit. We came up to a table full of her best friends. Internal Groan of Pain can be heard coming from me.

"Hey isn't that Leah's younger brother?" Some girl said to Leah while looking at me.

"Yeah it's Seth!" I was pulled into yet another hug by some girl whom I didn't know.

She kept a hold on me for quite some time until I spoke up, "Hey you can let me go now."

"Oh really now..." She really didn't sound surprised. "Sooo… does this hurt?" She squeezed me tighter than ever, but only for a brief second before letting me go.

Gasping for air, everyone started laughing. It lasted for about a couple of minutes, but finally they calmed down. Though the table was silent, everyone focused on eating their food. That was until a girl broke the silence.

"How's being a freshman going?" I stopped munching on my ham and cheese sandwich and looked at the girl who was currently talking to me.

"Well, it's going swell… I'm taking all advanced classes…"

"Yeah! I forgot to mention that I saw you Seth. You were in the first class of the day with me," some blond chick said, interrupting me.

"Really? Where were you? I didn't recognize anybody."

"I was sitting in the front right corner of the room. Yeah it was kind of hard to see me, but I thought you noticed me since the teacher did introduce you in front of us?"

"I uh… kinda looked away. Sorry."

"It's fine!"

I resumed eating my sandwich and noticed that Leah was chatting and having a great time with her friends.

I was just so bored after I finished eating my sandwich, since no one wanted to talk with me. Instead they were listening to Leah and the girl who was called Aria's conversation. I decided to eavesdrop on them as well.

"So did you hear about what happened in the 'Wolf Pack'?"

Smiling, Aria spoke such sarcastically, "Well if you must know my dear Leah." her expression now changed to a giggly one, "Jacob ran into someone earlier this morning. And well he started texting everybody about what happened and… "

Not wanting to be rude or anything, I was still new to this high school stuff so I interrupted their little conversation. "Sorry but what's the 'Wolf Pack'?"

Everyone at the table just stared and me, but laughed. I felt a bit embarrassed until I felt Leah pull me into a quick hug. "It's alright Seth, don't feel embarrassed. We were the same when we were freshman." I saw Leah look toward Aria and she stood up a bit, the table was preventing her from fully standing up and whispered into Aria's ear.

Aria just grinning seemed to understand what Leah was telling her. Leah pulled back and sat down, letting Aria speak up.

"Well Seth, the 'Wolf Pack' is a group of individuals that are from the Reservation who are um… lets just say meet high standards that let them join this group. It's actually something that Sam, you should know whom I'm talking about, started. He and another guy formed the group and other students took notice. And with that rumors spread like wildfire, and they were called the 'Wolf Pack' since they all wore something that represented a wolf."

Aria stopped what she was talking about and looked at Leah. I think she just wanted Leah to finish.

Leah slowly catching on finished where Aria left off, "And so Seth, since they were so close to Sam, he wanted them to continue the 'Wolf Pack' thing. They didn't want to at first, but they couldn't decline whatever he commanded to them. He is like um… per se their Leader. Anyways, the moment they formed the 'Wolf Pack' rumors started again, but in turn, made them very popular."

"Wait so who's currently in this group?" I felt so excited after hearing about the 'Wolf Pack'. It was like I really wanted to join. But I even doubted myself about that.

Leah spoke up this time, "Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jacob. Technically Jacob and Sam started this group. Sam was a senior while Jacob was a junior at the time. You wouldn't know Jacob very well, but he's from the Reservation as well. It's just that he doesn't usually attend any of the campfires, you know, stuff like that."

"Wait so what does the 'Wolf Pack' represent? Hopefully you understand what I just said." I was fascinated, no, astounded by this group. I wanted to hear more.

It was a bit quiet, but I saw all the girls at the table smile. Leah on the other hand just covered he face in disbelief. Aria wanted the spotlight this time and started talking, "Seth… The group is formed out of the school's biggest athletic jockeys along with some of their friends." When she finished, she looked like she was daydreaming.

"Then what are each of them, I quote a 'Jock' in?" Hearing those words, made my hopes of joining the 'Wolf Pack' deteriorate.

"Quil is a track jockey, Jared is a basketball jockey, Embry is a swimming jockey, Paul's a baseball jockey, and lastly Jacob is a football/wrestling/soccer jockey. They're the best of best in their specific sport. Like better than a professional athlete," said Leah regaining her self-composure.

Suddenly, I had a strong urge to join their group. It wasn't just because of Jacob… ok yeah it was sort of partly because of Jacob, but it was only because I wanted the attention/recognition. I was tired of being treated like a nerd. I wanted to be treated like a regular person who excels well in running and academics.

However, our table's conversation ended abruptly due to the bell ringing. It was then that a bulb went off in the back of my mind, Did that mean Leah was in that group? She has been getting home very late ever since I was in 8th grade.

As I was no longer focused on Leah, she went out of my sight of view. I just continued walking, but she surprised the heck out of me because she popped out of the corner scaring me. I then took notice that we were in my locker area. I quickly asked Leah where her locker was, and she said hers was 175. I stared at her in disbelief and quietly said mine, which is 174.

She squealed in happiness and just outright embarrassed the crap out of me. I then walked up to her when she stopped squealing and asked her about Jacob.

"Hey Leah, aren't you in the 'Wolf Pack'?"

"That's a great question Seth… Well he usually um… yeah I'm in that group, but none of my friends are, not yet. Well I gotta go to class - later bro!"

Leah opened her locker before I could say anything grabbing her purse and a few books then quickly walked away. It was all too sudden, but I had to cope with it. After all she is my crazy sister.

The rest of the day seemed to go by like blur. I could remember everything that each of my teachers said, including what the students were gossiping about during our as the teachers put it, five minutes before class ended free time.

Although I barely paid any attention in my classes to notice anybody I knew, including Leah. When my last class ended I walked calmly to my locker. Leah was already at her locker and saw me.

"Hey Seth! How was your last class?" she said in a sweet tone.

"It was fine." Although truthfully I didn't' really consider my last few classes 'fine'. The reason, well… I was pointed out or bullied by being called a nerd or brainiac. But nevertheless I ignored them, like I normally do. Still I hated being made fun of.

"Hello? Earth to Seth! Contact… Seth do you hear me?"

Snapping back to reality I realized that I had basically wondered off in my own thoughts.

"Sorry Leah, I kinda was in a deep thought."

"I could tell. So let's go home now." She finished grabbing her stuff and shut her locker.

"Wait!" Was all I could say. She was going way too fast, well not that fast, but fast paced.

I scanned through my locker grabbing whatever books I needed and put them neatly in my backpack. I then rescanned my locker, making sure everything in my locker was clean and tidy. Satisfied, I shut my locker and noticed my sister wasn't at her locker anymore.

I picked up my backpack and started walking to who knows where. I was about to leave through the school's main entrance when I heard Leah's voice.

"Hey Seth this way!"

Being embarrassed as always. Jeez some things never change.

"Ok ok ok." I walked to my sister while raising the volume on my iPod so that I couldn't hear anyone talking to me. Some students who witnessed this event started snickering amongst themselves. I on the other hand just ignored them and together, Leah and I headed for her car.

We were near her car when I saw out of the corner of my eye a person that I sort of knew all too well. It was Jacob or using the name that people don't catch onto whenever I think to myself out loud, 'him'. From the looks, he was just at his car.

Jacob was walking down the stairs and headed back to the school. When he was walking, he looked so hot and all but I knew my chances with him were one in a billion. He passed by us and thankfully he didn't notice me. I knew it could never happen, but you never know if you get lucky. Unfortunately for me, things never go the way I want them to go.

The trip back home was nice and peaceful, just the way I like it. Well with the exception that we were listening to music. Leah was listening to the radio while I was listening to my iPod. When we arrived back at home I went straight for my room. I passed my mom on the way and told her that I'm not that hungry today and that I'm was going to be working on my homework. She didn't argue, but she did say something about that I needed to eat something.

I complied and rushed back to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips. Eating junk food is bad for you, yeah I know. But I work it off by exercising on the weekends. I then ran swiftly back to my room.

Now finally in my room, I read over my planner at what I had to do for homework. After about 30 minutes I had finished all my homework. Feeling a bit more into the mood of doing homework, I spent another 20 minutes working on my long term projects that weren't due until in the next 2 weeks. I just finished them like my regular homework.

And currently right now, I truly had no other homework left. Happy with my results I ate a couple of chips and grabbed some clothes for tomorrow. I headed straight for the bathroom and took a quick shower. I then got dressed, brushed my teeth, and all that other preparations for bed and felt refreshed. I went to my room's door, opened it and yelled to my mom that I was going to bed.

Seconds later I heard her reply and I immediately went to bed. Staring at the window that was in my room, I was able to gaze at the stars. A couple of minutes later I had fallen asleep and my thoughts began to fade away.

…_Jacob…_

* * *

><p>So how was this story? I'm trying better now to fix up my stories and all, but sadly I just lost my Beta-Reader and I'm in need of a new one... Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Don't forget to leave a review! ;P<p>

Oh and I'll do my best to keep up with updating this story, so yeah...


	2. Days of Watching

My So-Call Life

By 0Memories of Nobody0

Hey! Like I promised here's the next chapter. For anyone's info, I'll be doing this from now on, I'll be leaving notices as to when my next chapter will be published and such so... Yeah I hope this story exceeds my other story "You're My Angel". So please please please leave a review! (But only if you think I deserve it.) Getting reviews makes me happy which in turn, gives me inspiration to continue writing my stories.

-Jacob Note Dialogue-

^^^Paul Note Dialogue^^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 2- Days of Watching

After my lovely first day of school, the following day was just um… well lets say odd.

During my first hour class, I had finished with my homework as usual. At the moment I just happened to glance at the floor where I spotted a folded up note. I quickly picked it up, hoping nobody saw me and started reading it.

Inside the note were a couple of conversations, probably between the other students of the class. Instead of reading the entire note I chose to skim through it. However, one particular conversation caught my attention. The conversation was between Jacob and some other male named Paul.

-Hey Paul I've gotta tell ya, I'm gonna be switching this class with my 5th hour class. Don't know why, but I was called up to the office this morning and they said something about a schedule change.-

^^^Aww… That sucks. Wait does that mean this is your last class in Trigonometry with me?^^^

-Umm. Yeah it is.-

^^^Tears Tears Tears^^^

-Oh just stop it. I'll see you in some other class like Chemistry or something-

^^^Heh… Sorry!^^^

-By the way… Did you see the freshman who's currently in this class?-

^^^Yeah, I saw the kid. Why?^^^

-Well… It's a long story, but I'll tell you later. Anyways when I glanced backwards a few seconds ago, I noticed that he was continuously staring at me or at least looking at me. Don't you find that a bit odd?-

^^^Hold it let me make sure he's looking at you.^^^

^^^Ok. He's looking at you and he didn't even acknowledged me when I was staring at him. So yeah… Do you think he has a crush or some sort of "Magical" connection towards you?^^^

-Paul, stop with this "Magical" bullshit! I think you're reading fantasy books way too much. Getting back on subject, I don't really know if he has a crush on me or not. Why are you wanting to date him or something?-

^^^Actually as a matter of fact. The kid does look delicious. Mmmm… He looks so scrumptious that I wanna UH UH UH!^^^

-You're gonna be a rapist Paul… Last I heard, your most recent person who've you brought home a few days ago said you were hot, sexy, and very demanding. You were saying that if they didn't comply you wouldn't give them pleasure. It appears that you seem to be showing the signs of a future rapist.-

^^^Shut up Jacob! I think I might be getting a hard on by just looking at him!^^^

-Way too much info Paul. Way too much info.-

^^^Well sorry, I can't help it if I'm attracted to people. Well it seems that the class is gonna end soon.^^^

-Oh, well I see you later then. And don't forget to throw this note away. Last time you forgot to throw away one of our conversations and the teacher had found it, we ended up with detention.-

My heart started aching after reading that. I was really crushed. I desperately wanted to see or more actually be in at least 1 class with Jacob.

I sighed and quickly put the note away in my binder, filed under the section 'Him'.

*Ding*

The bell rang and it was now the end of my first class. As my day progressed, everything became very dull and boring. Well if you don't put the fact that I hardly paid attention at all during the classes as I stared at the window, for my thoughts were mostly about Jacob.

When my 4th hour class finally came to an end, I did what I normally did. I gathered my belongings and left the room. Although I usually never notice people whom I know about or even associate with which is not that many people, I happened to see 'Him' walk past me.

For the first time in my entire life, I was able to look up instead of staring down at the floor and see Jacob. He had just left a classroom that was down the hall from mine.

Praying to myself that nothing happened, Jacob just walked past me ignoring me. It was like I didn't exist and somehow I liked it that way.

He seemed all happy and cheerful while talking to his friends.

At that moment, my eyes took a quick peak and Jacob's body, _how it was all muscular and all that… _Damn I really need to stop focusing on_… shit…_

*Bam*

I was too slow to dodge, but sadly I ran into a one of those supporting pillars dropping all my books in the process. Plus I fell backwards as well.

One of the students who saw the accident said rather loudly, "Ha ha ha! Look at that loser!" Soon all the students who were in the hallway started laughing and making fun of me.

I kept my head down in embarrassment and quickly gathered my things as I slowly stood back up and ran, well speed walked to my locker.

_Life totally sucks today. Why didn't I see that, I could've prevent embarrassing the crap out of myself. Damn! Well seeing spying on Jacob has its price._

For the rest of the day, yes even during lunch, I continually thought about Jacob. Ah yes, he was the sun that brightened my day.

Well my day ended with an announcement talking about tryouts for soccer. And from what I had heard on my first day of school, Jacob was a soccer player.

Oh I wish I could play soccer, than I could be with Jacob a ton of times. But alas I'm a track runner not a soccer type person. Kicking a ball while trying to keep it away from the opposing team and running at the same time is a bit confusing. Not to mention difficult as well.

When I was finished at my locker, Leah, out of the blue comes up to me and whispers in my ear, "Seth I'm gonna be taking you home today, but you gotta wait. There's a softball meeting today that I wanna attend. So wait in the commons area."

"Whatever! I heard ya." I so didn't want to wait in the commons area, that's where everybody usually stays until there are picked up. I couldn't argue with Leah so I did as I was told and headed for the commons area as I awaited for Leah's return.

_I hate waiting in the commons area… This is where all the popular kids usually like to hang out. Damn… Why can't Leah be finished with that stupid softball meeting already?_

Day 3

The next day was all the same. Except for the fact that I didn't run into anything this time. Everything started out as usual. Me having my regular 1st hour class, however Jacob wasn't going to be in this 1st hour class anymore.

_Augh! I feel so pathetic… I miss Jacob…Why the hell does he have to switch classes for some_-

*Ding*

_Huh? Class is over already?_

Grabbing my things, I left for my locker getting ready for another meaningless day.

However, things went differently… Jacob was walking in the hallway as usual. Except that he was walking alone. At this point, there was about two minutes left before the bell ring indicating the start of second hour. Mostly all the students are in their designated classrooms while a couple of others were gathering supplies or just plainly talking to each at their lockers.

Well, I was right about to pass the another locker area when Jacob came out of one side, the side that I was on. He didn't notice me, which gave me a breath of relief. As a matter of fact he seemed too distracted to notice me at all.

Anyways, Jacob seemed to be heading towards the same direction I was going for my next class. So I just followed him, quietly, he made a swift turn around a corner and opened the first door that was on his right.

I quick ran up, near the room and read the name of what this classroom's teacher taught. It read "Mr. Cloy Room 104 Art I, II, III, and IV"

I repeated the name of the classroom several times out loud so I could remember it before I went to my next class. "Mr. Cloy Room 104 Art I, II, III, and IV, Mr. Cloy Room 104 Art I, II, III, and IV, Mr. Cloy Room 104 Art I, II, III, and IV… "

Feeling satisfied by memorizing Jacob's second hour class I walked very calmly to my next class which was only a few doors down from where Jacob's class was.

I had then arrived at my classroom thirty seconds before the bell rang. As I put away my supplies an idea came to mind. Being as smart and intelligent as I am, I began to make a small section for Jacob in my student planner. Of course I made it so that nobody, except myself, could understand what I'm writing about, I didn't want anybody to know… It'd make me look bad and I'd feel embarrassed beyond belief. I was beginning to feel discourage by writing a small section for Jacob, but somehow I had a strong determination for 'him' that I just had to write it.

Getting back to writing a section for Jacob in my planner, here I began to compose 'his' school schedule for classes he was taking during this first semester.

Time went by quickly during this class period, as it had finished and I took my time to pack up. When I was done gathering my things, I slowly waited a couple of seconds for 'him' to come out of his classroom and there 'he' was, and right on time at that for we had only three minutes before class started.

What other people call "stalking", I call following, I began to follow Jacob to his next class each hour. Slowly, but surely I began to gather information about each of his specific classes he was taking. And I did this in a manner by which Jacob couldn't tell I was following him.

By the end of the day I was waiting in the library for once, while Leah was, who God knows where…

Dying of boredom as the minutes flew by, I began working on Jacob's entire class schedule, since I had nothing else important to do homework.

_My gosh…_ I thought to myself. _I must really be obsessed with Jacob…_ I pondered about that last comment and decided… _Yeah I'm obsessed and it's worth it..._

I continued with writing Jacob's classes down, neatly organizing them by the order in which he attended. I was nearly finished when an idea struck me… I have never really admitted this but I really do like writing poems. Poems are a way of expressing myself, so maybe… Just maybe if I write a poem about Jacob, I'll feel better about me self and my feelings for him.

And so I began, writing poems, mostly poems that contained song lyrics and my own personal thoughts for each and every day that I thought about or saw 'Him'. And occasionally, I wrote more poems in the same day, but that was when something special happened to me regarding 'him'.

_**I'll**__** do it all. Everything, on **__**my**__** own… "Dealing with these feelings for you.." I need your grace… to find my own. "Without you… I feel so empty…" If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world? "I know you probably wouldn't…" Let's waste time, Chasing Cars, around our heads… All that I am. All that I ever was. Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see… "From the moment I saw you… I knew something happened to me…"**_

"Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol… Ah yes, one of my favorite songs that I like to listen to. Maybe I should write a poem off of Green Day's "Wake Me Up When September Ends".

Yeah that would sound interesting, because 'He's' currently a senior and won't be coming back here next year… _Damn…Now I've started to cry a bit._ A couple of tears fell down my face, but I quickly wiped them away. I didn't really want anybody to make fun of me.

*Vibrating*

"Hello?" I said as I answered my phone.

"Seth. It's Leah…"

"Yeah Leah I know it's you. Want do you want?"

"Well I thought you wanted a ride home, but forget that. " She said very darkly.

"Anyways I'll be hanging up in a few seconds so… "

"Wait Leah! Yes I need a ride home! Sorry!"

"That's what I thought. I'll be in the senior parking lot, you should be able to find the car."

"Ok… Later!" Slowly hitting the 'End Call' button, I started packing up all my things. It didn't take that long for me to pack up, but I felt as if time was going slower than it normally does as I began to leave the library… _Or maybe I'm just being weird_.

Maneuvering my way towards the senior parking lot, the school now seemed a bit empty. Sure there were after school activities, but they weren't really in the main building that I was in. So I felt content that the school felt a bit empty. I guess I enjoy being in the quietness.

5 Minutes Later

Looking around for Leah's car… My gosh, such a harsh task. Sure she said looking for the car would be easy, but when there are a ton of cars that are the same color as Leah's car. Yeah it's a bit hard to find that certain car especially if the car's color is black.

Just glancing around the parking lot wouldn't do any good, so I took the initiative of walking around. After several attempts of checking from lot A to lot D, I had finally found the car.

"Jeez what took you so long?" Leah a bit pissed.

"Well… Maybe you should have just picked me up then? Hm… " I shot back at her.

"Remember last time?"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just unlock the doors so we can go home." I was a bit antsy to leave, so many feelings that must be placed within my journal of daily happenings.

"Whatever!" *Click*

I opened the back door, placing my heavy backpack full of useless books that I didn't need to bring home. Feeling relieved as a large weight had be put off my shoulders, I could finally relax on the way back home.

* * *

><p>So how was this chapter? Sorry it's a bit short, but yeah this was kinda how I wanted this chapter, short and sweet. And just a reminder, I'm adding some of the songpoem thoughts that I don't use onto my page. But I'll update that maybe this week or next week. As for the next chapter, just either wait or check on my page for updates.

Like I said before, I'll ask again, **R&R **please!


	3. Paying Attention to the Sport

My So-Call Life

By 0Memories of Nobody0

For starters, I apologize for uploading this chapter later than I had promised. My excuse? I have several of them... First off, after my lovely vacation my computer isn't functioning correctly since the screen goes black for no apparent reason so it was a real pain in the ass for me to not see anything. Um... I got a new replacement computer that works faster than my old one, but I lost some files in the transfer and I had to retrieve them... Mostly because it was my homework that I was assigned by my school to work on over the summer. So I spent a lot of time trying to figure out the problem and such.

Although I've finally fixed the problem, I failed to... um... check on my chapter. Yeah I had the chapter finished already, but without a "Proper Beta-Reader" as I failed to get help from this one as well, I needed to make sure I had everything expressed as best as I could so... I made several critical changes which gave me a headache to fix. But I guess it was all worth it... Again, I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter so...

I would also like to thank the following individuals who commented on my story, you readers give me lots of inspiration (Going from chapter 1 and 2)- **lette2001, ChocoWolfBC, Mlle Lol Black Moon, xSNSDSooyoungSunnyFanForeverx, randy13, i-got-one-and-you-dont, Seth's The Best, Demon2Angel, JohnnyFleetxdxd, kibaxnaruto, theking666, Valerie the Cheerio lover, ..LoVe, PockyPand4, Hasseo23, SoRinnegan, and Iloveyaoi2much. ** Thanks again, you readers rock!

Oh, and I would also like to thank everybody who has subscribed, favorite, etc. this story... You people are Awesome as well!

Well I think I've talked enough so... Enjoy! Don't forget to **R&R**!

Warning: This Chapter Contains minor Smut, nothing 'Too' extreme :P

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 3- Paying Attention to the Sport

School was going swell despite what happened a few days ago, even with my usual routine. Today my hopes about seeing 'Him' had skyrocketed due to this mornings announcements.

"Good Morning everyone! Hope you had a great first week of school! Today is our Varsity Soccer Team's first game of the year, so go and support our team… "

I had ignored the rest of the announcements and just kept on thinking about that soccer game. Mostly for one reason… Jacob plays this sport, so I've just been given an opportunity to go see him. _Oh lucky me!_

5 Minutes Before School Ended

The day went by like a blur. All I could clearly remember was seeing Jacob occasionally walk past me. But as usual he ignored me.

*Ding*

_Well it's time for me to get going then…_

When school ended for today I felt relieved. By now I had planned to go to the soccer game with Leah, so in advance I had finished all my homework.

Like normal, I met up with Leah and told her I wanted to go to the soccer game with her. She reluctantly agreed, but under one condition. She said that I had to call Mom and let her know what I was doing so she wouldn't get worried about me. I happily obliged.

Walking away from Leah's car, I quickly got out my phone and began dialing home. Waiting for the Mom to answer the phone, I started humming some random song that was stuck in my head after lunch.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom, I'm gonna be staying with Leah for the Varsity soccer match today! " I said with much enthusiasm.

"Ok! Just call me when the game is over, so I can start cooking your dinner once you arrive at home."

"I will Mom-"

"Oh and Seth, don't forget to have fun!"

"Thanks Mom!"

"Well I gonna head to the grocery store and get some fresh cooking ingredients for tonights dinner so call my cell if you need me."

"Ok, later Mom!"

"Goodbye dear!"

Putting away my phone, I walked back to Leah. "Hey, Mom said it was alright for me to attend the soccer match… "

"Sounds great! Well, why don't we head to the stadium now… I have to-"

Knowing what Leah was going to say, I couldn't help but intervene, "Yeah yeah. I know… You gotta meet up with the 'Wolf Pack'." I said, quoting two specific words.

Leah just smiled and gave me a quick hug, "Heh, you know me too well… Oh and as a matter of fact, you might meet them at this soccer match."

"Wait what?" I was a bit confused, excited, and afraid all at the same time. For starters, this meant that I could meet 'Him' once more. But it also entailed that I was going to meet the others of the 'Wolf Pack' and I might get… well, made fun of and I didn't' really want to experience that, even in front of my sister who would probably beat the shit out of them. _But it would be funny, heh…_

"Hello SETH?" Leah was shaking me.

"What?" I replied, for my thought bubble had bursted.

"Well I was hugging you, then I started walking off and asking you about how school was today. Of course, I was assuming you were with me, but you weren't. So I found that out the hard way by turning around and not seeing you behind me. You had me worried for a second… I was frantically looking for you, but you were nowhere to be found. I walked back to the car and there you were, at the car gazing at whatever." Rubbing her temples in disbelief.

"Sorry Leah… " I looked at the ground in shame. For the first time… Well not exactly the first time, but yeah for the first time this year. I had made my sister worried sick about me and I honestly felt bad about it.

"It's fine Seth just next time try and stay focused… But then again you are my idiotic brother." Leah said as she ruffled up my hair.

"Anyways, let's get going. I'm going to be late." She said walking off.

10 Minutes of Walking to the Stadium Later

"Jeez Leah, I didn't know the stadium was this far away! Why didn't we just take the car? My feet are practically bleeding right now!"

She took a minute to calm herself… I guess she was rather annoyed, "Well now you know! And I thought it would be good exercise for us to walk here rather than waste gas to get here."

I was going to retaliate, but something had caught my attention. As we began approaching the stadium's main entrance, there were a couple of guys in the distance. One of them saw us and immediately told the others of our arrival. Soon they all began running towards us. Out of natural reaction I just looked away hoping that I didn't make eye contact with any of them.

"Hey Leah!" one of them said.

"Hey Embry!" Leah replied cooly, giving this 'Embry' guy a hug.

"Who's that kid?" another one of them said pointing at me. Hearing this I got a bit nervous. _Maybe I should just tell Leah that I wanna leave and go home…_

"Watch it Paul that's my brother!" Leah said in a harsh tone.

"Mmmm forget that I ever said that then… He looks nice… Wait you look oddly familiar. Don't I know you from somewhere?" The guy who was called Paul took a couple of steps closer to me.

"Paul lay off the kid!" the other guy in the group said.

"Just shut up Quil! Let me have some fun… " Paul began getting closer towards me.

From what I could tell this was the 'Wolf Pack'. _Crap what a mess I had gotten into!_

"I'm sure Leah wouldn't mind. " Paul said, calming down a bit.

"Hold up! Where's Leah!" the guy named Quil had said.

_Oh yeah! I had forgotten that if Leah was here she would have intervened by now…_

"She's probably making love to Embry." Paul replied adding much emphasis to the love part.

"Well you better not do anything to Leah's bro while I gone."

Paul rolled his eyes with a small grin, "Whatever you say Quil… "

As I continued to watch Quil walk away, I knew I was in a hell of a lot of trouble.

"Now that we're all alone… You wanna have some fun kid?" Paul whispered huskily into my ear.

Slowly he moved away giving me a glimpse of his attractive face.

I didn't have really any other option considering the position I was in, but I had to say something. "Umm… No thanks?"

Smiling, just like Jacob's smile but not as beautiful, "How about I change that?"

_Wait a second… He's that guy in my first hour class. The guy who was chatting with-_

Immediately snapping back into reality, I had just realized that my view was being blocked by someone's black shirt.

"You smell so delicious… " Paul said leaning down since he was… well taller than me.

It was like he was actually going to eat me or something along those lines. I was believing the eating me part, but anything could happen.

His nose grazed my neck causing my entire body to shiver as I stood still. What I was feeling right now could either be described as a good sensation or a bad sensation… It was hard to tell.

Gathering up what little strength I had, I tired to back away but I was pulled into a tight embrace by his 'strong' arms.

_Wow Paul's muscular too! Such a hott- Dammit I only want Jacob._ But I couldn't help but touch Paul's arms. Sadly, my efforts hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Hey! I guess you like these big guns then huh?" He said, flexing his arms.

I gulped… _Hopefully he didn't hear that. _I couldn't take what was going to happen to me, and tried squirming my way out of Paul's tight embrace.

After several failed attempts, I could do nothing but just accept the fact that I might get taken by Paul. So I closed my eyes, only wishing for the best.

It was then that I heard the unbuckling sound of a belt. Quickly checking to make sure I still had my belt on, which thankfully was still around my waist, I could only realize one thing. _Damn… He's removing his own belt!_ I was panicking, _I'm gonna be raped at this rate…_

In a second, I was released from his tight embrace and then blindfolded by his belt. "Just relax kid I'm taking us somewhere more private…" _Did he just say "private" in a rather sexy tone? _

"Wait are we still going to be on school grounds?" I felt like an idiot. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

Laughing a bit, "Heh just hold on tight… " Then I felt myself being lifted and it was then that I understood what he meant. Doing as I was told, still blindfolded I wrapped my arms around what I assumed was his neck.

While holding onto him for dear life, I did get a chance to smell him… But hey I was a bit curious. Paul actually smelled pretty alluring, like one of those expensive colognes that nobody can resist smelling.

"Ok here we go!" In the next moment I felt the wind strongly hitting the back of my neck. _He must be running really fast… He's probably in a hurry to get to wherever were are headed… Although damn, he's fast but I'm probably faster…_

I had grinned at my last thought when Paul spoke up, "What're you grinning for? Oh wait I know. It's because you're being held by a hot, sexy stud like me."

Hearing those words just made me blush, a little. "Hey we're here…"

Few seconds passed by, I still hadn't let go.

"Um… you can let go of me now. Unless you wanna continue holding onto me. I mean, if I were you I'd hold onto myself." I started blushing again.

I didn't want to get embarrassed anymore so I just released my grip as he gently put me back on the ground.

"Can I take this blindfold off-" Attempting to remove the blindfold, my efforts seemed useless as Paul swatted my hands away.

"Hey don't remove it yet!" Paul hastily replied, tightening the belt up again.

"Why?" I was getting antsy, wanting to remove this wretched vision blocker.

"We're not there quite yet, we only need to walk a couple of feet before we finally get there." As if on cue, he grabbed my hand and slowly we walked a couple of steps, hands still intertwined. I blushed yet again at the contact.

Within a couple of seconds he stopped… I just stood there as I listening to the sound of a door being unlocked.

"Ok just go right in and I'll meet you in a sec. I have to get something."

I kept thinking if he was stupid or something, "Are you an idio-" I stopped myself from saying that last part. I didn't want to get into anymore turmoil than I was already in.

*Breath* "Fine… " Taking one step forward, I still didn't know where I was let alone see my surroundings.

"Hold still now." Instantly his belt was taken off and my vision had been restored.

Walking away, "I'll be right back… " as Paul walked into another room. _What the hell is he getting now?_

Focusing my attention back onto the room I was astounded, "Oh my gosh! Where are we?"

The place was gorgeous… It was like one of those super expensive rooms for those wealthy sport watchers that have TV's, private bars, fancy carpets, and not to mention beautifully crafted tables and elegantly designed couches. I think these rooms were called some sort of "Luxury Box" or something along those lines…

I let my curiosity get the best of me, "Wait a sec, is this one of the stadium's exclusive-"

"Yup! Cool right?" Paul said cutting me off as he casually entered the room.

I just stared at him in awe… "How did you afford this?" I couldn't believe I would ever be in a room like this…

Paul started grinning again, "Heh, well all our athletic talents don't go unrecognized. In fact the school provided this in recognition of all the 'Wolf Pack's athletic achievements, since all of us did win state championship last year!"

"Wow… " was all I could say. Yeah I had to admit, Leah did win state when I was in 8th grade which was pretty impressive.

Surprisingly enough, Paul took advantage of the current situation and made his way to one of the couches. As he sat down, he patted on a spot of the couch which was right beside him.

"Come here Seth… " He said in a deep, yet somehow attractive voice all while moving his hand in a circular motion over my "said" spot on the couch.

I couldn't help it and did like I was told. It was like I was in a trance and Paul was the one who now controlled my movements… As it was slowly that I made my way towards Paul.

Soon, I was about to take a seat right next to Paul. All the while who was smiling in such a lustful manner. It was at the exact moment that Leah and what I believe was her supposed "boyfriend" Embry slammed open the door. _Strange I didn't hear Paul shut the door…_

"Where's my brother?" Leah tried to scream at the top of her lungs, with faint traces of breathing heavily. _Did Leah really run around looking for me again? Damn… I failed her yet once more._

"He's fine Leah, I told you so… " Embry said, he too sounded a bit out of breath.

"No he's not… He's gonna be raped by Paul!" Quil shouted as he oddly appeared out of nowhere rushing into the room.

"See look Leah, he even almost got Seth to sit with him before he did something abusive." Quil pointed at Paul, especially towards Paul's hand which was on the spot I was supposed to sit on.

"Quil just shut up! Jeez, you people make such a ruckus!" Paul yelled in a fierce tone.

"Look he's fine with me… I've done nothing wrong, ask him yourself." _Why did you have to bring me into this conversation dammit!_

Leah, Embry, and Quil looked at me with looks of confusion and distrust upon their face wanting to know if what Paul had said was correct.

"Yeah I' m fine… Paul didn't do anything bad to me I swear." Holding my hands up in the air.

Breathing in a breath of relief Leah comes over to me, only to give me a big smack on the back of my head. "Don't ever scare me again!" she said as a couple of tears fell from her face.

"Leah I'm sorry… It's… It's just hard to explain what happened a while ago." I was trying to be honest, I really didn't know where Leah had wondered off to.

"I know… It's also partly my fault as well for leaving you with Paul… *Sniff* I'm sorry Seth you have to see me like this… *Sniff* I just don't wanna-" I couldn't take much more of this, or else I'd be crying too and feel even more embarrassed than ever.

"Just stop crying Leah… I'm fine, ok? Just go and calm yourself down somewhere, I'm fine with Paul. Besides I think he's a great and caring person." as I look towards him, Paul's just grinning a bit.

Trying to stop herself from crying, my sister can't and just starts walking off. "Hey Seth… *Sniff* If you need me I'll be in the around field area near our soccer team. *Sniff* So call me if anything happens."

I can't help but wonder, _Is she really allowed to sit on the field even though she's supposed to sit in the stands?_

"Hey Leah are you sure you can sit in the field?" I just don't want my sister getting in trouble despite my own problems.

"Yeah we'll be fine… Remember we have special privileges from the school!" Quil happily replies as him, Embry, and Leah leave the room.

"Ok! I see you later Leah… Well not really but you get the point." I wanted to comfort my sister so I rushed up and give her a quick hug. She smiles and hugs me back.

"Remember Seth, call me if anything bad happens or if Paul gets a bit too wild." Leah whispers in my ear.

"I promise…" I whisper back.

Walking back into the room, I no longer see Paul on the couch… As a matter of fact I couldn't find him at all in the room. Instead of looking for him, I decided that the snacks on the table seemed rather inviting.

Just as I was about to eat some chocolate raisins Paul walked into the room… with his shirt off.I sighed, _I really need to think twice about hanging out with the 'Wolf Pack'._

"Now where were we?" Paul smiled mischievously. I eyed Paul oddly as he walked over to the door and- _Wait what! _

*Click*

"Let's have some fun now shall we?" Slowly he made his way towards me, yet I couldn't help but glue my eyes on how sexy and muscular Paul's body was. _My gosh he's like one of those male Greek Statues… Look at Paul, with his washboard abs and nice pecs… So delici- But Jacob's hotter, Jacob's is hotter than Paul! I want Jacob not Paul. _I quickly realize I wasn't focusing on my current situation.

_Snap out of it Seth! Remember I'm being held, trapped in a room with Paul… Definitely not a good time to compare Jacob and Paul._

Getting out of my daze, I failed to realize that Paul was right above me. "Hey sexy! We're going to have so much fun, just relax and I'll make it all better." He says pulling me off the couch. I tried resisting but he was obvious much stronger than me.

I felt that time was going by slowly as I'm being brought into somewhat of a sweet embrace by Paul. The feeling of his muscles against my face was sensational. I was literally starting to melt under the pressure. I honestly didn't know what to do in this type of situations except call for help, but that's out of the question now…

_Maybe I shouldn't have stayed with Paul… Curse my temptation!_ "You liking this Seth because I know you are." He says deeply with a smile that could charm anyone...

I can't do anything, but let Paul continually go at me. Although I didn't think Paul would take it this far, but apparently I misjudged him.

Still standing, Paul began to lick my an area around my neck as he began making he was toward my earlobe. There he began nibbling on it making me elicit a small moan.

I desperately didn't want this but at the same time it felt good, "Paul what are you… Ahhhh!" But I was unable to finish what I was trying to say.

"Ssshhh… It's alright babe. *Nibble* I'm just making you feel good babe. *Nibble* That's all I want for you. I won't do anything you don't want me to do." Hearing this I felt slightly comforted, but still felt a bit distrustful towards him. _Hell I'm about to be used, what am I thinking! _Shaking my head, I tired getting out of Paul's embrace.

It was then that Paul stopped nibbling on my ear and lifted my chin upward so that I was directly staring at him in the face. Instead of kissing me, which I thought he was going to do, he started pushing me back onto the couch so that he's kneeling on the floor in from of me.

I was confused, everything was all so new to me… This new feeling, it felt so weird but I somehow seemed to enjoy it.

_Shit! I really have lost control of myself. One half wants to me to stop and the other wants me to continue on. What the hell can I do now!_

I was perfectly still, fear and pleasure engulfed me as Paul began licking at my neck. _Awww Crap!_ _It's ok Seth, just breath and try to relax… How the hell can I?_

Moving upward from my neck he licked at my lips. Oddly enough I felt a strange feeling that I had to do the same, rather I should try licking at his lips… Then something weird happened that felt amazing.

Paul stopped licking my lips and I took that opportunity for me to do the same to him. Leaning forward I licked at his lips… although I didn't think I was doing this correctly I continued for a few seconds before stopping. The taste of his lips were so… amazing that I wanted more, but I decided against it.

I was started to pull away from his face, I felt so ashamed about what I did. Paul, had a different idea. I blinked my eyes for a second, only to see his face mere inches from mine.

My instincts took over, I closed my eyes and then… our lips connected.

I took me for a moment to realize what I was doing, _Wait! am I literally kissing him? I'm kissing Paul? What's wrong with me?_

I was still in shock until Paul's tongue had moved against my lips. It was like a natural response and I let my tongue touch his. I couldn't really control myself at this point…

As our tongues intertwined Paul moved in a way that we rapidly ravished each other. It was sorta like our tongue's were dancing with each other but more clashing.

He pulled away only for a brief moment before continuing, "That's it… Wow Seth you're a good kisser!"

We continued, kissing of sorts for what felt like hours. Somehow, I felt like I could do this all day… Though I didn't expect this fast, as he started sucking on my tongue and moved even faster. I tried to keep up but I can't, which just makes Paul smile.

"Don't fret babe you'll be up to my speed in no time." With a smile of his, I'm lifted by Paul as he lies down on the couch with me lying on top of him.

"Comfy?" I nod my head, as the feeling of lust which I failed to realize had taken over.

"Good… Now let's get back to where we last started." And Paul goes at me again, but this time I initiated the kiss. Which leaves Paul surprised yet at the same time impressed as well.

"I like the way you think Seth." Kissing him, my hands begin wondering around Paul's body. Rubbing and feeling his skin, pecs, and abs, he starts moaning in my mouth. "Yeah! I like it Seth!"

Like an instinct that I had never known of, I pulled away from Paul's lips making Paul open up his eyes and look at me weirdly. "Something wrong?" I let the instinct take over and I give Paul a quick kiss on the lips and started assaulting his body.

I started at his pecs, and made a circle with my tongue around his nipple while my hand toyed with his other nipple. Then I began taking a small nibble of his nipple, causing Paul to moan which strangely felt pleasing in a way. "Ahhh yeah, bite me babe! Bite me rough and hard!"

Paul started pulling on my hair, while I started biting as I was instructed. I played with his nipples, but then went at Paul's neck. I don't really know for sure, but I think I began sucking and licking on spots where I bit hard on his neck.

"That feels so good babe!" I smiled a bit, and then went at his abs. First I started by drawing the outlines of his abs with my finger, which made him laugh. But instead of continuing to use my finger, I used my tongue and well… I got 'high' from licking his abs. To me he tasted absolutely divine, it was like I wanted more and more. But somewhere in my body, I felt the urge to stop. And just like that, my body moved on it's own and I got off Paul.

"Awwww… I wanted you to continue babe. What's wrong?" Paul said as he looked at me. I sat on the floor and leaned against the couch, trying to cool down.

I didn't wanting him to feel bad so I got back on top of Paul and laid my head on his pecs, which felt very comfortable… "I'm sorry Paul, but I just had to stop… This is all so new to me and well I don't' really know how to deal with these new feelings and emotions right now…"

Sighing, "It's alright Seth." His tone was filled with disappointment.

I wanted to make it up to him, leaning forward I begin kissing Paul again.

We stayed kissing for what felt like an eternity, but I pull back. "I'm Paul…"

Looking away, Paul gets my attention back with a hug, "Don't apologize I just want 1 more kiss and I'll be happy." He says in a whiny voice, smug expression on his face.

I just smile and lean in as I give him just one quick kiss. Although he tries to keep me there with his arms, I pinch his nipple causing him to let me go… along with a moan of his.

"Hey I was just trying to have some fun!" Paul says smiling.

"Yeah I wanted some fun too! But I already had way too much fun with somebody already…"

"And yet that certain somebody know's that you want more from him."

We stop talking and stare at each other, but Paul starts laughing and I can't help but join. "So… " I start to say.

"So what?" He replies cooly.

"So… I wanna to go see Leah. Wanna tag along?" I ask getting off of Paul.

"Sure, just let me go get my shirt." he says, getting up to grab his shirt off the ground.

"Great let's go!" I say as I'm about to open the door, I'm pulled back onto the couch by Paul.

"First off, I gotta unlock the door. Second… " Paul kisses me on the lips for the umpteenth time. "I'm starting to like you. So yeah… I don't care if you tell anybody about what happened between you and me, I won't say anything about this unless you want me to. Third, wanna go get something to eat with me? The stadium has ok food, but it's not exactly want you'd want to call a meal."

I think about it, deciding it would be nice if this was gonna make him happy. "Okay… I'd be happy to go and eat with you. And in regards to you and I, I'd rather keep this private and well I'll consider the thought of actually dating. But until then, please don't do anything that will get me into this situation again please… I have a lot of thinking to do." I'm saying everything with pure honesty, all I hope is that he accepts it.

"Sure that works just don't forget to consider… Us together!" Kissing me after the

'together' part. "Oh and I forgot to mention" He sneaks another kiss on me, "Expect a kiss from me at anytime, I just won't kiss you where people can see us." Paul says as he puts his shirt back on.

Walking over to the door with Paul, I realize something important. "Is the game over?"

Paul looks at me and checks the clock on the wall. "Yeah the game's over… Why?"

"Well I actually came here to watch the game, but that somehow changed… Am I right?" Looking at Paul sharply.

"I'm liking that expression babe. But I'm sure you enjoyed your change in schedule right?" Paul smiles back.

"Whatever… Let's just go already!"

Back at Home

"I Had such a fun night!" I tell Mom excitedly.

"I'm sure you did dear. So how about some dinner, I made your favorite!"

"Really Mom! Aw sweet thanks!" I say running into the kitchen.

"Don't forget to put away the left overs Seth, anyways I'm going to sleep now. I've got work early in the morning tomorrow." she says walking away.

Quickly looking for a some silverware, "Ok goodnight Mom!"

"Goodnight Seth!" Mom yells back.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, I can't help but think about today's recent events and my own appetite.

_Honestly, I'm still hungry even though I ate out with Paul… Ah Paul's such a sweet guy, but the whole main reason why I went to the game was to see Jacob. Jeez I can't believe myself. I need to have better self control, I didn't even believe I had what it takes for someone to do that kinda of stuff, like kissing and all. Sure Paul's attractive, but all I want is Jacob not Paul. I guess Paul will have to deal with that. Damn… I just need to find more opportunities that involve Jacob without hurting Paul. *Breath* My life is so hectic… But I'm afraid, what if Jacob doesn't accept me? I'd be hurt beyond belief. Yet, somehow I'd continue striving for him. Wait I think I just got a song poem out of this…_

**I wanted freedom, but I'm restricted. I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted… "Just look at you, nobody would want to give you up!" …I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated… Now that you know I'm trapped… "You never knew I was trapped, I was only ignored." ****My**** time is running out… ****I**** can't stop ****this**** screaming out… "I can't help it. I'm always thinking about you. And it hurts, not being able to be with… " You will be, the death of me… Yeah you will be the death of me…**

* * *

><p>So how was this chapter? I made extended it for you readers, think of it as my way of apologizing... Of course you probably may hate me for that little incident I had in the story but it helps add more to the plot so... Hopefully like I always say, this chapter isn't too bad. If there's any mistakes or anything you don't understand feel free to comment about it and I'll fix the problem right away. Um... expect the next chapter within a couple of weeks, although school is sadly coming up, my birthday happens to be coming up as well so. I'll probably post the chapter before my birthday... Like always, <strong>R&amp;R<strong>! :P


	4. Partners

My So-Call Life

By 0Memories of Nobody0

Wow! Time sure goes by fast when you're on summer break…. Originally this was going to be be a add-on and such, but I decided against it. The idea just rushed me, and I thought it over for a couple of days… I took a liking to it, so here it is! As I promised, well sorta… Consider this like my birthday gift to you readers… So please enjoy! Don't forget to **R&R**!

Oh, and sorry for not updating the story earlier like I said... Um, I needed some time thinking to myself about my party and how a crush can sorta ruin everything... Well hopefully you readers will seriously enjoy this. Hahaha, I'm not gonna spoil anything other than the small warning below!

This will also be a routine habit of mine but... Thanks again to all those who commented on Chapter 3! **ChocoWolfBC, xSNSDSooyoungSunnyFanForeverx, Whowouldhavethought, lette2011, Demon2Angel, WolfPacFaan, JonnyFleetxdxd, Iloveyaoi2much, Seth's The Best, kibaxnaruto, and SoRinnegan.**

Summary: When Seth starts high school he gets a lot more than he bargained for when he ran into Jacob Black on his first day. Twilight Jacob/Seth High school AU.

Warning: The opening scene of this chapter contains minor smut. (Nothing major… yet)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 4- Partners

The first 3 classes of school were such a bore. Just test after test, and notes upon notes then back to more testing.

_Jeez can't something exciting happen for once on this typically dull Wednesday?_

*Bump*

"I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was go-"

"Hey Seth, did ya miss me?" The incident between me and a certain individual flashed before my eyes.

"Paul… " I whispered quietly.

I looked up at Paul, who had the look of want written all over his beautiful face.

So, instead of the kiss that I really wanted, I was being yanked into the nearest empty restroom. I had dropped my books in the process and Paul locked the door behind him.*Internal sigh*

"Well I missed you." *Kiss* I didn't respond to him, I was still trying to process what had just happened to me.

"…" He frowned at this; apparently he was expecting me to answer.

"I um… *Kiss* need to get to class now. *Kiss* I'll be late… " I feel like such an idiot right now, ruining such a perfect moment. If we were anywhere else I wouldn't had given a damn, but we were in school.

The kissing stopped, I immediately assumed that he understood and would let me leave. Gathering my books off the dirty floor, I walked past Paul… Oh how wrong I was.

*Push*

"Seth babe, don't leave me hanging." I was against the wall now. Paul merely inches away from ravishing my face again.

He had that signature grin of his, "We'll be done in 5 or 6 minutes so you have plenty of time to get to your next class. Remember we're on assembly schedule so we've got 10 minutes of passing period." Paul was pressing, leaning on me now and licking my neck ever so seductively.

It took me a few seconds to realize that Paul was right.

_Damn I totally forgot about today's schedule. I thought to myself as he lifted his tongue off of my neck._

"So where were we? Ah yes now I remember…" I sighed in defeat causing Paul to let out a chuckle.

"Fine, this better be a quick make out session, I've got somewhere to be."

He took that as a yes, and I tried remembering what I did on that fateful day with Paul. Our tongues clashed, eyes closed, and Paul being aggressive as ever. Yup, I remembered the feeling.

When he turned me around and close the gap between our lips all of my stress for seemed to have melted away. Personally I enjoyed it, that I could feel relaxed but one thing still lingered in my mind: Jacob Black.

Despite my current situation, I kept thinking about Jacob. Yeah I have a crush on him, but I didn't know what to do with Paul…

*Bite*

"Ow!" Paul bit my tongue roughly, so naturally I pulled my head back… Although, I had forgotten that I was being pressed against the wall.

*Crash*

"Ahh! My head…" Rubbing the back of my head, I looked at Paul.

"What the hell! You bit my tongue and made my head hit the wall!" I pouted causing him to chuckle again

"Sorry babe, but you taste so good I couldn't help myself."

_Sorry my ass, you bit me purposely, you wanted me to feel the pain!_

The back of my head was still throbbing in pain, but no matter… I needed an excuse to check the time.

Grabbing my cell phone from my pocket, I had exactly 4 minutes before class started.

Putting back my phone Paul was no longer in front of me.

"I'm sorry," He pulled me into his chest as he whispered something into my ear, "Let me make it up to you babe…"

When he hugged me a little tighter something large and hard was pushing on my back.

_Oh shit!_ I thought to myself in a mix between, panic, excitement and fear.

"Like that babe?" He whispered before grabbing a hold of my shoulders. I had gulped in confusion and prayed he didn't hear it.

"Um…" Was all I could come up with as he continued to grind into my ass. Literally I could feel the length though the fabric of his jeans. It made me shudder at the perverted things he could do with that thing.

I felt weird like our first kiss, but good at the same time. However the thoughts had abandoned me and I started to enjoy the feeling, more and more. A small moan escaped my lips, which began to grow louder. My moaning got to a point where Paul's hand covered my mouth.

"See, I knew you'd like it." With that said, he stopped grinding into me.

I blushed, before I remembered to check on the time. 1 minute before class started…

"Paul, I've got to get to class now." Gathering my books once again he leaned into my ear and gave it a nibble.

"We should do this again." He whispered huskily into my ear as he followed it with a short kiss and the unlatched the door. Just as I was about to open the door, Paul stopped me. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Can't I leave already?" He grinned as I attempted to glare at him

"Well, just make sure you adjust your area." He chuckled the end and pointed towards my crouch. Curious to where he was pointing I looked down. Apparently I had gotten a little excited without knowing it and now my pants had a very large tent in it.

"Crap…" I said as I reached into my pants to adjust it. Paul placed his hands on, _that_, area and he leaned in closely.

"I can fix that if you want." My body began to shake nervously as his voice and touches were turning me on quite a bit, but I regained my composure.

"I'll just deal with it, later…" I said to him as I looked back and left the restroom. Making my way out of the restroom, Paul did something I hate him so much for.

"I'll see you later babe!" He said loudly along with a smacking my ass, which a couple of people lingering in the hallway had seen.

_Deep breath Seth, relax… Just get to class._

"I hate you Paul…" I said to him, he just laughed and walked off. Little did I realize though, the bulge in my pants was going to give me a disastrous 4th period of class with tons of excuses for my classmates.

End of 4th Class, into Passing Period

Closing my locker in bitter agony, I headed for the dreaded class of P.E.

I can't help but stress the fact that despite my intellectual well being… I have amost no self-confidence, when it comes to changing in the locker room for P.E. For one thing, I can't stand the pressure of being picked on while I'm changing. Even the slightest mentioning of my name makes me nervous.

*Ding*

"Attention all students! We will be having an assembly in the main auditorium in 20 minutes. Please report to your current class immediately and listen to any instructions your teachers may have before leaving for the main auditorium…"

_Great, this better not be some boring speech again about academics. I grimaced at the thought of listening to a 40 minute talk on "Life at this high school" Taking a deep breath, I sped my pace up to my next class._

On my way to class, Paul just so happened to be right behind me. "I'm still pissed off at you Paul…"

At P.E. Class

"Ok you runts, there's a clipboard on the desk over there…" We all turned our attention to where the teacher was indicating.

"You will put a checkmark and leave your initials next to your name indicating that you were present in this class. Once you finish, grab your belongings and head for the main auditorium."

When the teacher finished, everyone rushed over to the table. I began to panic, _what if I'm the last one to enter the auditorium? Everyone will stare at me… Ugh… I could not stand the pressure of the entire school looking down upon me…_

Quickly gathering my stuff, I rushed over to the table which was now deserted. Filling over the proper requirements like I was told, I glanced at the clock.

_Shit! I only got 5 minutes to get there!_

Looking around, I made sure I was clear for running to the auditorium. Everything seemed clear from the lack of students in the hallways…

_Here goes nothing! And off I went, sprinting for auditorium._

At Main Auditorium

_Phew! I made it in the nick of time… No one ever told me it'd be in another building. I probably should've stayed with the crowd. _I arrived at the 2 large doors that lead to the auditorium with only few seconds to spare.

Opening the door as quietly as possible, I went in, hopefully undetected. Slowly letting the door close, I proceeded through a darkened hallway making my way towards the faint source of light up ahead. Few seconds passed as I emerged out of the hallway, and soon I had found myself within the seating area.

Looking around I became astounded… The auditorium was enormous, it was like a movie theater except larger. I knew the high school campus was big, but damn…

Like a normal assembly, the entire place was all shrouded in darkness, while the only source of light was directed upon the stage. Walking as silently as possible I began searching for any open seats, praying silently that no one would notice my presence. However, somebody had a different plan in mind for me.

"Seth! Where were you? I was looking all over for you!" _Damn I'm already spotted…_

Looking for the person who called my name, _of all the students in the school… it had to be you Leah,_ I shook my head down in disbelief.

"Sorry Leah, things kinda happened a bit fast in P.E. Everyone rushed the table so I had to wait and ended up being the last one out of class." Seeing that Leah was standing near the staircase that lead to the upper seating area, I could only assume and hope for the best as I made my way towards her.

"So are we gonna be sitting down anytime soon or what?"

"Well since you got here late, I gave up our spots… So deal with it." I whined, but Leah gave me the death glare. I complied.

It was oddly quiet in a large auditorium filled with tons of students. I'd expected to hear a bunch of chatter going on, but before I could think anymore about the quietness someone appeared on stage and started to speak.

"Hello everybody!" I assumed the person talking was the principal…

Most of the students were standing up, giving bursts of cheer and excitement.

_This is probably the announcement that everybody's been talking about these past couple days of school. I don't know what about though, it better be something good for me to miss out on a class…_

Minutes passed before the cheers and applause died down. Then the principal continued.

"As many of you know already and to those who are new to our high school, today is our annual Student Partner Day…"

More applause erupted from the crowd. I sighed and kept my head down, even Leah was cheering her ass off.

"Settle down now everyone, if you would please let me finish you can cheer and applaud all you want once I'm done."

In an instant, the entire student body became silent.

"Thank you! Now then for those who are new here and for those who need to refresh their memories about this, Student Partner Day as the name implies is a 4 day event in which freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors are partnered with another student from a different grade. Normally Student Partner Day is on a Monday, but we decided to change the date so you students could have an extra 2 days. Technically Saturday and Sunday are given days for no school. But the faculty decided that it would be best if you and your partner spent some extra time on the weekend. Anyways for the entire 4 days, really 6 if you count the weekend, you will be spending your time with your given partner doing whatever you and your partner decide upon. A few examples could be that you and your partner decide go shopping together then later see a movie…"

The principal stopped for a moment, holding his hand up signaling everyone to remain quiet while he cached his breath before continuing.

"For those who aren't quite catching on, well… Hopefully your partner can help explain things better. Now, there's one more important detail in regards to Student Partner Day. Over the course of the 4 or 6 days you have an opportunity per say, to write a report of what you learned about your partner etc. However this is optional, I repeat this is optional, but if you do choose to write the report… It will count as 15% of extra credit towards any class you are currently taking."

_Wow, so that's why everybody was so excited for the start of this day. Besides the extra credit, just spending time with someone of a different grade. I'm just scared of who I'm gonna be partnered up with. Although, the extra credit might come in handy…_

Before I could continue thinking, I was getting nudged by my dear sister…

"Seth pay attention you idiot! It is really important that you know which classroom you gotta be at for your partner assignment." I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now students as you all are wondering on who will be your partner, you will find out at the following classrooms: Freshmen please report to room 104, 105 if you take English Honors I to Sophomore English Honors II, or 106 if you are in Junior English and above…"

Principal Finished Reading off Classrooms

"… Once you get to your designated classroom, you will be called up by the teacher in alphabetical order to go up and get a small slip of paper. Inside that paper will be the name of your partner along with their current grade level. Also included in the note are one of 5 places on this high school's campus where you will meet your partner. Both, you and your partner will be plan out your schedule together and so forth. There will be no swapping partners with anybody, unless I approve it. Everyone has already been recorded on who they are to be partnered with so we know if you switch partners. However, If somebody else is willing to switch partners with you, please see me at my office. As of now, school has officially ended for this 4 day event. Remember the goal of this event is to help bring unity among the student body and a little break from school. This assembly has officially ended, you are all dismissed."

When the principal had finished, mostly everyone began applauding again. Students rushed from their seats and ran to their designated rooms in a hurry. Even I sped my pace up in eager pursuit for my room.

Leah stayed seated, holding me back until the crowds had dissipated. "I'll see you later squirt. " She said as she messed up my hair as she left. I tilted my head slightly confused at her actions.

"What's with the sudden attitude change?" She looked back at me with a scary smile I even shuddered a little.

"Gotta keep up appearances ya know." Leah said as she sprinted off to her class.

*Breath*

"Where are you room 106? Hopefully I'll get a nice, friendly, non-bullying partner for these 6 days." I tried reassuring myself that this day wouldn't get any worse than it has already. *Cough* Paul *Cough*

At Class Room 106

"Attention students like the principal has stated, I will be calling you up one by one in alphabetical order. Feel free to chat amongst yourselves, but not to loud as I call your names up."

Looking around, the classroom wasn't that filled as the others were. There were only about 30 freshmen in the room, so this would go by fairly quick I had nothing to really worry about. I wasn't in the mood for taking to anyone so instead, I stared out the window wanting for destiny's calling.

"Seth Clearwater!"

_Forget about daydreaming, just go find out who you're partner is. _Taking a deep breath, I got up from my seat and walked towards the teacher.

"Here you go! " she said, handing me a slip of paper. "Oh and good luck with your partner…" Right then and there, I got suspicious.

"How come?" I asked a little curious and a little scared at the same time.

"Well normally if you have an older or younger sibling currently attending this high school we present the option of partnering you two together. If there's more than one sibling, that's a different story. But in your case, we had asked Leah and she well, she out right refused, so at random picked a name out of jar. You just so happened to get a certain somebody."I didn't really care about the side details I just wanted the main reason as to why she made that small comment.

"Ok, so what does wishing me 'Good luck' gotta do with anything?" When she spoke to me, she did so in a careful way that didn't get anybody's attention.

"You just so happened to get a partner that other students would literally bribe, maybe even attack you, for."

I just stood there in complete shock. The fact that I probably had someone who was very popular was very nerve-wracking.

"Um Seth you may leave now…" Breaking out of my thoughts, I thanked the teacher for the tip and headed for my locker.

_Relax Seth… It's just a popular person, hell it could even be Paul_. The thought of spending 6 days with Paul… Yeah, I would probably be having sex with him each and everyday. Not a pleasant thought of being partnered with him.

Leaving Lockers

"Hey Paul!"

"Hey… " Paul's not usually sad, did something happen? I thought to myself at the sad frown Paul had on his face. Even the air around him was depressing, and maybe even a little envious.

"Paul are you alright? You aren't the type of person to get 'sad' easily." He's gets pissed off easily instead. We were walking together, before we headed off to our separate destinations. Of course I didn't look at my sheet yet so…

"I'm just disappointed…"

"And why is that?"

"I didn't get a certain somebody as my partner."I stared at Paul in disbelief. _Really, I mean really this is childish even for him._

"You're sad all because of not getting a certain partner? Wow Paul, I'm sure you'll be fine with who you have already."

"Whatever."

"Ok, well whose your partner?"

"It's not worth it, I'll deal with it, later."

_There goes Paul, walking off to wherever. Wait I still haven't looked at who's my partner yet and where I'm supposed to meet. Pulling the paper out of my pocket, I can't help but smile. So we've been partnered huh? This should be interesting… I hope I can make this the best 6 days you've ever had, partner. With that thought in mind, I headed off for the library to meet my partner._

Leaving Lockers

_Damn, I'm so anxious as to who my partner is…_

The paper was still in my pocket, unopened. I had decided that it would be good if I packed up before I left for my partner, so I wouldn't have to make several trips back and forth.

Slowly walking out of my locker section I took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself. _Relax Seth, you'll be fine… Just open the sheet of paper and get it over with._

I closed my eyes, hopping that lady luck was on my side. Inch by inch, I unfolded the paper.

_What the hell?_ On the sheet of paper was a name barely legible, however there were only 2 letters that I could read, "C" and "B". Underneath the name was the grade, Senior… To the right of the grade was the location of where I was to meet my partner, _the library._

*Stomach Growl*

_Shit I forget that we don't have any lunch today… Well maybe my partner get can something to eat with me, whoever this "C" and "B" something is._ The school was literally empty, of course there were the teachers here and there, but I couldn't really find any students on my way to the library.

Then my anxiety hit me, _What if I'm gonna be bullied… Yeah I know I've got a 'popular person' but who's to say that he/she won't bully me… Jeez this is so overwhelming._

I was thinking out of stress and pure freaking out nature, not so much through actuality and facts. If I was, I probably would have thought up an excuse for why this person was late.

At Library

Entering the library was… I'll just say creepy. All the lights were dimmed, except that there was one light brightly shining in particular upon the desk where the head librarian sat.

In all it was a scary sight, especially when the head librarian came out from the shadows and asked me how I was doing. _I didn't even see her! Nearly gave me a fucking heart attack..._

However that didn't stop me from looking for my partner, I felt determined at this point. So I wandered around for who knows how long, when I decided it would be best if I waited at a table instead of looking around for my partner.

_The tables were scattered all about, so sitting at a table near the entrance would be my best chance of my partner seeing me_, I thought to myself.

As I approached the tables near the entrance, my body got this tingling sensation. Weird, it was as if a chilling breeze passed right through my body. Normally whenever I got these sensations, there were one of two outcomes.

The first outcome was that something horrible was about to happen, which I hoped wasn't going to occur. The second outcome was that something good was about to happen. I couldn't really tell which was going to happen.

All I hoped was that my partner was someone who I at least recognized. The tingling sensation kept getting worse so I sat at the nearest table I could find to calm myself. But the sensation wouldn't stop, my body wouldn't stop shaking and I was starting to get cold. _Maybe I should rest on my backpack. Yeah that would be a good idea._

Doing exactly just that, I began to drifting into a peaceful slumber for what felt like ages. In reality, it was only 5 minutes. Everything was calm so peaceful, that was until someone shook me awake.

"Huh, what do you want?" I yawned after I had removed my head from my backpack. The person chuckled in a low voice as he probably noticed the odd marks I had on my face from the backpack. I felt like I knew that chuckle though.

"Hey Seth…" And that was all I took for me to realize who was talking to me.

"Looks like you and me are partners, isn't that awesome?" I slowly turned my head to the right, trying to find the voice, but no luck. Turning my head to the left, not knowing what to expect… My face collided with something, it felt like somebody's abs. Rock hard abs to be more specific.

_These abs weren't rock hard like Paul's abs… No no, they were more defined somehow,_ I thought to myself as I had tried to take whatever notable features I could. From what I could smell, this person wore some expensive cologne.

Instinctively I moved my head away from the person's abs. I was still mesmerized though, but the sound of laughter snapped me out of my trance.

"Yeah I know I'm sexy and attractive but we can talk about that later ok? C'mon Seth, we gotta plan out our schedule." The person laughed as he began to pull me out of the dinly lit office and into some actual light.

_That voice, it can't be… Wait a minute, "C" and "B"… Ja "C" ob "B" lack. My partner is-_

"Jacob… " Then everything seemed to fade away into darkness.

**If I could write you a song to make you fall in love… I would already ****be held**** under ****your**** arms… I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this but you probably won't… "You're such a popular person, you'd probably won't like me." You think you're cooler than me. But you don't know, the way that you look when your steps make that much noise… shhh… I got you all figured out… Nobody knows who you really are and who you think that you are… "I'm such a fool for you."**

* * *

><p>So how was this chapter? I didn't overdo things did I? Hahaha, well I've gotta say my summer is officially over. No seriously! Today was my last day of summer, and what sucks even worse is that school starts tomorrow... ON MY BIRTHDAY! So yeah... Um, I'll try my best to do updates on my story despite school and all. I'll leave any notices as to when I'll publish my next chapter and all on my page. Oh don't forget to <strong>R&amp;R<strong>!


End file.
